An Asuna and Kirito Fanfiction
by kurocat31
Summary: Asuna and Kirito just spend the day together. Things might start to change between the two, but you never know. :P
1. Chapter 1

Asuna's POV:

I woke up to the bright sunlight of the sun, coming through the window. I turned to my side, looking at my clock. It read, 9;39 a.m. Today, my plans were to wake up, then go spend the day with Kirito-Kun. I smiled at the thought.

So, I sat up from my bed and stretched, yawning. I knew my mother would want me to get up early anyway. I stood up and went to my bathroom, turning on the shower. I turned it on, and quickly disrobed, jumping in the shower. I took a really quick shower, and got out. I wrapped the towel around my torso and went back into my bedroom. I got my undergarments on, and threw on a light red blouse and a pair of white jeans.

I then grabbed my bag and unplugged my phone from the charger. I made sure I had all of my necessary things that I usually bring in my bag. My phone charger, gum, toiletries, makeup, and etc. I texted Kirito, 'Good morning, Kirito! Are you able to hang out today?' I then put my phone in my pocket. I walked out of my bedroom, seeing my mom.

"Good morning, Mom," I said simply.

"Good morning, Asuna. Do you have any plans for today?" she asked me.

"Yes, actually. I was going out with Kirito," I responded.

"All right then.. Shall I see you later?" she replied.

"Yes. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll tell you as soon as I can," I said.

"Maybe we can discuss some other things for future notice," she said looking at me with a soft, sincere smile. I nodded and waved at her, as I put on some sneakers and headed out the door.

Then, I heard my phone buzz. I took my phone out of my bag and looked at the notification, 'New Message from Kirito-Kun'. The message said, 'Yeah, I can. Want to meet up at the park in a couple minutes?'

I responded back, 'Yeah, sure! See you then! :)'

I walked to the park Kirito and I usually go to. I looked around, trying to find that fellow swordsman. Online, at least. I couldn't spot him, so I sat down in one of the park benches. I waited for a couple minutes, until I saw Kirito walk in front of me, and taking a seat in the empty spot on the bench.

"Sorry about that. Was I late?" He asked, placing his hand on mine.

I smiled slightly and replied while leaning my head on his shoulder, "No, you weren't."

End of chapter uno! I'll try and make it more interesting in future chapters XD Now, I don't know if I'm going to be changing the POV from Asuna to Kirito each or every other chapter. I might just have it be third person in chapters. But, please review and favorite if you enjoyed! Arigato gozaimasu! Oh gosh, I am such a weeb XD Byeee!


	2. Chapter 2

Asuna's P.O.V.

My stomach started to growl, considering that I didn't have breakfast this morning. I blushed slightly and looked at Kirito.

"Did you eat breakfast before you came here, Asuna?" He asked, chortling.

"No, actually. I was kind of in a hurry to come see you," I replied, laughing a bit.

"Oh all right. Do you want to go to the Dicey Cafe?" Kirito suggested. The Dicey Cafe was a place where Kirito and I usually are. His friend, Agil, runs the place. Agil was also trapped in SAO with us.

"If that's all right with you," I simply responded.

Kirito nodded and stood up, our hands still intertwined. I got up as well, lacing our fingers together as we walked. While we walked, I leaned my head on his shoulder again.

"So how have you been?" I asked, trying to start a conversation with the swordsman.

"I've been good. How have you been?" Kirito said while slightly gripping my hand.

"I'm all right. We haven't hung out in a while like this, you know? It's nice being with you," I replied, sighing softly while doing so.

Kirito chuckled a bit. "Yeah, that's true."

I stopped walking in our tracks. Kirito looked at me and said, "What's wrong?"

I just shook my head and looked at him. Nothing was bothering me, honestly. I just missed being with him. "Nothing," I smiled. "I just really missed this, is all It would be better if Yui was here... Physically." I leaned closer to Kirito and pecked his cheek lightly, making him blush. Awh, that's cute. I giggled a bit and continued to smile.

"I agree, but we still can talk to her, you know," he replied, smiling.

"Oh, I know! I just missed, you know.. Hugging her and all.." I said, smiling softly at the thought.

After a good amount of time, we got to the Dicey Cafe. Kirito opened the door and we both entered. Behind the counter, Agil was there cleaning. Once he saw us, he waved and said, "Asuna! Kirito! Haven't seen you two in a while."

I sat down in a counter chair. Kirito sat in the empty seat next to me.

"Yeah, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Kirito replied, chuckling.

I nodded as well. "So Agil, how are you? Things going on okay in the shop? And can I have coffee, please?" I asked. Coffee should be enough for me. Skipping breakfast once shouldn't do anything.

Agil continued to clean up as he replied, "I'm good. The shop has been doing well, too. And sure, I'll get on it."

I smiled softly as I waited for my cup of coffee to arrive.

 **Hey everyone! It's Haruhi, and I was wondering if you could review and say some suggestions on what I can do in future chapters in this fic! Please favorite if you like it! Sayonara, minna! *weaboo mode activate***


	3. Chapter 3

Asuna's POV:

Agil gave me my cup of coffee as he finished cleaning. He leaned against the wall and looked at me and Kirito.

"So how are you, Asuna? Kirito?" Agil asked the both of us.

"I'm doing all right," I simply responded.

"I am too. Nothing interesting has happened in a while," Kirito said, chuckling a bit. He looked at me and I just looked back at him.

I took a sip of my coffee. I then opened my bag and pulled out my phone to check out the time. 10:01 a.m. Well that was quick. I stood up, pulling Kirito with me.

"Gah! Yes?" he asked, a bit startled.

"Let's go! I want to go get new clothes!" I giggled, pulling him out the door. Kirito chuckled and stumbled after me, saying bye to Agil. I wrapped my arms around Kirito's arm and leaned my head on his shoulder while walking to a store to find some clothing.

When we got to a clothing store, I walked around with Kirito to find some clothes for myself. I didn't know what else to do today with him, so might as well go shopping for attire. I grabbed a bunch of clothes that I thought was cute and went into a dressing room.

"No peeking! Tell me if they look okay," I told Kirito while moving the curtain. I threw on a dress that I happened to grab earlier and walked out, twirling around. Kirito looked at me and smiled.

"You look great," Kirito-Kun replied.

"Really? I think you're just saying that," I said with a pouting face, placing my hands on my hips.

"N-No, I'm not! You look really nice," he said.

"Okay..." I said, chuckling a bit. I walked back in the dressing room and closed the curtain. I put on a mini skirt and a baggy sweatshirt then walked back out.

"How about this?" I asked my beau.

"You look fine in anything, Asuna," Kirito replied.

"Anything? So what, if I got one of those ugly Christmas sweaters or those weird one piece suit things, I'd look fine?" I asked.

Kirito laughed a bit, then blushed.

I looked at him. "What? Did you think of me in something else? Something.. hmm I don't know.. Other than these?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"N-No.." He stammered a bit while his face heated up more. I chuckled slightly, but then got a bit mad.

"You perv..." I hit him slightly on the head, Kirito flinching and saying 'ow!'

I walked back into the fitting room, scoffing a bit. 'That creep..' I thought and laughed to myself. I put on my regular clothes and carried the ones from the store in my arms. I walked out and placed the clothes in a bin. I went back to Kirito.

"Let's go," I told him.

Kirito stood up and walked out the door with me, grabbing my hand in the process. I squeezed his hand and looked at him.

"So where are we off to now?" Kirito asked.

"You can pick. I don't mind where we go," I replied back.

"All right then. How about I treat us somewhere? Just the two of us," he said with a sincere smile.

"That sounds good," I simply replied, my heart warming a little bit.

 **Hey minna! Sorry for not updating in a while . I hope you like it so far! It's a bit boring, I know :S I'm doin my best xD Sayonara, minna-san!**


End file.
